User talk:Dean27
Archived Talk: 1 Re: Chat I'm on now. - Wagnike2 13:22, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: TNA It's Jeremy Borash most of the time. - Wagnike2 14:08, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Images They are currently bugged yea, they will show up eventually but right now the site is being a douche. Haha. - Wagnike2 22:36, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :* Try typing whatever the link is that currently has the RAW results on WWE.com into the wayback machine on www.archive.org . - Wagnike2 23:01, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :* Yea I wasn't positive if it'd work or not, but at least you got some pictures. Haha. - Wagnike2 23:08, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :* Search seems to work for me (as well as it ever has, which is admittedly shitty). I don't know what's going on. - Wagnike2 16:33, November 19, 2010 (UTC) SS 2010 IC match um ya i found it on this site, WWE Rocker 11/19/10 SmackDown Spoilers but since you found another source i guess its too late lol well ya --Rayien1 00:15, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Survivor Series 2010 u covering the whole event? Jw --Rayien1 01:35, November 22, 2010 (UTC) *alright cool just ask me if u need anything--Rayien1 01:39, November 22, 2010 (UTC) (Re:) Jeff Hardy Theme Song I've done one for his last WWE theme and for his first TNA theme not for his earlier WWE themes or recent TNA themes but im working on it --Rayien1 16:11, November 23, 2010 (UTC) * alright cool --Rayien1 17:03, November 23, 2010 (UTC) * Well the overall plan is to get them all that have lyrics, but ya the whole roster, plus some TNA guys as well --Rayien1 17:20, November 23, 2010 (UTC) * Well i sometimes go just search the web, not very reliable i kno but it works, but mostly i use my really good headphones to just listen to the songs a couple hundreds times lol, n i get it from there --Rayien1 17:23, November 23, 2010 (UTC) * Woah really, that bites, well if u find it let me know --Rayien1 17:33, November 23, 2010 (UTC) * Alright, so just put up the red links on the page for every superstar and work on it from there? --Rayien1 17:40, November 23, 2010 (UTC) * Sure, up to u man, ur the boss, ill get right on it --Rayien1 17:43, November 23, 2010 (UTC) * What about the divas, some of them have like just music, no lyrics, goes the same with the superstars with only music no lyrics --Rayien1 17:51, November 23, 2010 (UTC) * Gotcha, ill get right on it --Rayien1 17:57, November 23, 2010 (UTC) * Thx man, just one step closer to success --Rayien1 18:20, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Heat Couldn't figure out why it's still being linked to. - Wagnike2 16:42, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Tutto Wrestling Magazine http://www.tuttowrestling.com/twmagazine.html . - Wagnike2 15:23, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :* Give me somewhere to start with on Thunder. - Wagnike2 15:29, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :* Last one I did was March 15, 2000. Because then it jumps more than a week at a time and I wanted to double check the dates, but that seemed boring so I moved onto other things. :-) - Wagnike2 16:50, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :* Not positive exactly, a variety of sites throughout, but I'm sure this is one of them: http://glorywrestling.com/ . - Wagnike2 17:20, November 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Templates no problem, just doing my best to help out --Rayien1 02:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Undertaker Searh wwe tale of the tape and you will see that the undertaker's weight is 305 pounds.And his actual height is 6'10".But he is billed as 6'10.5". The Undertaker page Locked? Hi mate I was just wondering if you can help? The Undertaker page seems to have been locked for a long time. Is there any chance you could unlock it please? Thanks Wwewrestling Re:Future Events Okay dokey. Noted. --J36miles 14:43, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Articles Nominated for Deletion There is really no need to place the tag on these kinds of pages, I mean if the event doesn't exist go ahead and delete the page you are an admin after all, you have those powers. I'd only use the articles nominated for deletion template if it's an article that you are questioning if it belongs on this Wiki or not. - Wagnike2 00:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Event Image Galleries Hey, can you make sure you put a line of text / the gallery heading on these pages, like on No Mercy 2003/Image gallery. Thanks. - Wagnike2 15:31, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :* On another note, keep up the good work on these. I don't know where you are getting the images, but well done sir. - Wagnike2 15:32, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :* Yep, I'm doing them as I see them. I just don't have a lot of time on here today so that's why I brought it up. :-) - Wagnike2 15:34, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Stadium up to date template Is this really a necessary template? I understand the point of it and everything, but I really don't think it needs to be used. There doesn't need to be a large template like that on pages that are fine. Stub templates etc, are different because they alert editors about changes that need to happen to pages, not something that eventually needs to happen. - Wagnike2 18:42, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :* What's the point to the Venues by Arena page. A venue and an arena is the exact same thing. Can I delete this page? - Wagnike2 19:11, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, Just to let u know, if u need any help i'm here to help. Bradderz Undertaker Page Locked again? Hi Dean27 I dont know who keeps messing with The Undertaker page but would it be ok with you, if you quickly unlocked the page so I could add a new profile picture then you can lock it again after I add the new picture. Thanks Wwewrestling :) :) :) Undertaker profile picture Hi Dean27 It just shows The Undertaker in his latest attire The Lord of darkness. Thanks Wwewrestling Thanks Hey Dean27 Thanks for letting me change the Undertaker profile picture. The old image is in the gallery section. I am always happy to help at any time, just give me a buzz when you would like any Superstar pages editing. Thanks Wwewrestling NXT Supersttar Pictures Hi Dean27 Sorry to keep bothering you but I added some pictures of the NXT season 4 superstar pictures, just thought i would let you know. Thanks Wwewrestling Hi men Ok Man sure I talk u if i have any problems thx men Latin-o 01:15, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Banned Editor He had deleted some content off pages, added some not needed stuff, it's only for a week. It's not a huge deal. - Wagnike2 02:44, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :* He is an ok editor, he edits a lot, but not necessarily extremely good quality edits. But yea, it's only a week because I did take into the consideration that he does edit on here frequently. - Wagnike2 13:56, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: News It was too informal, as I noted on the main event page. Also, it isn't sourced in any way. So yea. - Wagnike2 14:29, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Why would you remove references? and the only things I have left out of infoboxes are n/a material. DX927 16:19, December 15, 2010 (UTC) : The whole point is to have sourced material on a site like this or you have no way to prove that anything is accurate. There are also dozens of pages on here already that use plenty of sources. DX927 16:40, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::If it's copied from Wikipedia without there being any indication of where it's from (i.e. sources) then there still isn't anything to prove that it's accurate information or where it has come from, which is required. Not having sources for the reasons you've listed is pretty much lazy. You just change the template to a basic reference if the template doesn't exist. And saying that it "saves you work" just further proves that point as it seems you're asking me to waste even more of my time helping your site out to save you work that shouldn't be done in the first place. DX927 17:04, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I won't be. I follow Wikia procedures on my site and others. If you want to remove sources, that's your problem. DX927 17:11, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Raw Results Hey, I just noticed that on some of the Raw results that we have been doing today, we have been removing the wrestling episode cleanup tag, which is ok, but at the same time these pages don't have external links. So we need to be placing the external links template on these pages. Thanks. - Wagnike2 16:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :* I meant that we need to have the external links section on every page, so we can link to at the very least Cagematch to show we aren't just pulling this results out of our asses, etc. To make it seem a little more legit. - Wagnike2 16:41, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :* I'd probably just put "Raw #745 results" . - Wagnike2 16:57, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Men Can u create a box of images in latin lover wrestler page? thanks for answering :* Raw Pics - That's totally awesome man. Way to work your ass off on that. Can't wait to see some of those gems. - Wagnike2 00:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :* Yea, that's probably one of my favorite things about getting to do the old results. Brings back lots of good memories. - Wagnike2 00:19, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :* Seems like a really good idea. We could do what was sort of going on this morning, where you post the results then I come behind you and add the links, etc. Maybe we can start tomorrow if I have the free time and you are on. So what I'll do if you are cool with that is just send you a message when I'm online. - Wagnike2 00:41, December 16, 2010 (UTC) IMAGES BOX Yeah men thx for the box now i put all my images of ll who i find. Latin-o 01:48, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: On Well, I'm technically online, but not on this site. Doing the old job. - Wagnike2 16:42, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :* Roger that. - Wagnike2 16:47, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :* Well done sir. Really terrific looking pages once they have images. We should probably add captions under the images at some point, but right now it's not really a priority. - Wagnike2 15:17, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :* I am free for like a half hour, maybe more, if you want to get to work now on one. - Wagnike2 15:55, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :* That should work, or we can at least see if it will. Haha. - Wagnike2 16:00, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :* I'll go back and add the championship/times thing for all of 2006 later. - Wagnike2 17:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Smackdown Pics Hey, since we are worried about the Raw pics going away after the New Year, would you have time to go back and grab the 2005 Smackdown pics too when you get a chance? That way we don't lose those ones too. It'd be highly appreciated indeed. - Wagnike2 17:38, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :* If you give me a link to where to get the pics, I can do January-June, you can do July-December 2006. Sound good? - Wagnike2 17:43, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :* I don't know if I'll save them like that, usually I save them as Smackdown 10-3-95 1.jpg for example. - Wagnike2 18:11, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :* Yep, it isn't a huge issue how they are saved. And I'm finish the rest of 2006 later on, unless you get to it first. - Wagnike2 18:15, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :* Haven't had the time to get them yet to be honest. I should have free time over the weekend though to do it. - Wagnike2 15:31, December 18, 2010 (UTC) December 13, 2010 Raw pics Hey man, were you planning on adding the rest of the RAW pics to this anytime soon? - Wagnike2 23:40, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :* Also if you are about any time before the start of TLC, I'm totally ready to do another year of some show. - Wagnike2 23:48, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :* To the latest episode of RAW. - Wagnike2 23:49, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :* Hopefully we'll have time to do another year soon, with work and holidays haven't had much spare time on my hands. - Wagnike2 03:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :* I should have some spare time today to work on a year if you'll be around. Just hit me up if you want to do one. - Wagnike2 20:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Undertaker Page Lock Hi Dean27 Can you please let me know how much longer The Undertaker page is going to be locked for? Will it be permanently locked or unlocked after a couple of weeks. I know people have been abusing this page. I am not keen on editing it, just a general question. Thanks alot Wwewrestling. Latin Lover Hi Dean27 hey men can u help me plz i need Magazine covers Box in latin lover page thx a lot Latin-o 09:32, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Special Ban Just thought you should be given a heads up on this: page. - Wagnike2 22:46, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :* I haven't done any of the SD photos, I also got really busy with the holidays. And that page you are talking about is related to Kaiju Big Battel, which is like essentially people dress up as monsters and do wrestling matches. It's close enough to wrestling to include it on here. - Wagnike2 16:04, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :* Tell me where I can start and I can do some yea. - Wagnike2 18:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :* Where do I stop at? - Wagnike2 19:20, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :* Gotcha. - Wagnike2 19:52, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :* Still working on the SD photos, but if you get online today and get on FB, let me know. Thanks. - Wagnike2 16:44, January 10, 2011 (UTC) The Undertaker/Profile Page Hi Dean 27 I know they has been alot of vandalism on The Undertaker page sand you have locked it, but I have found a much more decent profile picture than the current one, is it ok If the page gets unlocked for a bit just so I can add the new picture. Thanks Wwewrestling Undertaker picture *Hi Dean27 Here is the pic. Wwewrestling. Amarillo Wrestling Something I forgot to mention earlier was the fact that there exists this wiki for a very niche wrestling thing, Amarillo Wrestling, but the admin has given us permission to use/copy that information in case we want to boost our article count on here. It's not a priority right now, but something I thought I'd mention. - Wagnike2 Genesis 2011 Did you manage to get the pics for this? I don't want to do it if you already did. - Wagnike2 23:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :* What do you think of this as pretty much the basis of the front page? Also getting on FB now. - Wagnike2 :* Looks better if you use the new skin. Hah :* As you can tell, I have everything up and running except for the news currently, which for whatever reason isn't working. Hopefully I will get that up asap. Also, what's the link to your soccer (football) Wiki? I want to check it out. - Wagnike2 15:49, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :* Have the news up and going on, you can add some news if you like. Just click on create a blog post, post the news, etc. Make sure to provide a link on it and put it in Category:News - Wagnike2 16:09, January 11, 2011 (UTC)